The coupling between the ends of the central axle and a crank arm of the bicycle is typically, according to the prior art, a shape coupling, normally carried out through a grooved or polygonal profile, formed both on the aforementioned ends, and in suitable housing seats made at the ends of the elongated body of which each of the two crank arms of the bicycle consists. A fastening screw or other analogous element also ensures the attachment between the axle and the crank arm, avoiding the crank arm being able to slip off from the axle.
By their nature, shape coupling and attachment through screws have a degree of imprecision that allows small relative displacements between the crank arm and the axle.